the_marvel_omniverse_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Breakout
The Baxter Breakout is a conflict between Agent Venom and Crimemaster taking place in Manhattan, New York. Background Two months before this event Flash Thompson began his hunt for the infamous Crimemaster, he reached out to his old 'friend' Peter Parker (Spider-Man). Peter has been investigating the notorious Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) for the last few years and believes Crimemaster has been supplying him and multiple other gangs inside New York Conflict ) suiting up for a New Day]] Early Morning Brawl Peter Parker begins his morning with a quick McDonalds breakfast before heading out to patrol the streets of Manhattan, while on his patrol he overhears something via the police scanners about some noises in Hell's Kitchen. Once arriving he spots three large vehicles and armed thugs everywhere, he suspects that some sort of deal is going down. He makes his presence known by swooping down and taking out a thug instantly. Secretly in the shadows, Flash Thompson and the Symbiote watches. They we're here to stop the deal but Spider-Man ruined everything, they enter the fight but Spider-Man convinces everyone to stop thinking that he is Eddie Brock (who vowed never to return to New York unless necessary). After some quick chatting he findsout that it is indeed his old bully Flash who then convinces him to work together Agent Venom and Spider-Man, The Dynamic Duo Now teaming up, the heroes defeat the gangs and their backup together like clockwork then began to chat and Peter explains that he is infact Peter Parker. Flash is slightly blown away but has to leave quickly knowing of the oncoming authorities. Peter stays behind and investigates the crime scene and interrogates the remaining conscious thug. While doing so a man swoops in on a high tech glider throwing grenades and such down at the webslinger. He quickly evades all the attacks and attempts to web his glider but the man cuts his webs off escaping. The Chinatown Mistake Hours later, Flash is walking around normally in Chinatown waiting for the next Crimemaster deal. He stays to the back of crowds or shadows attempting to draw little to no attention to himself, after about twenty to twenty five minutes he witnesses Crimemaster himself and his thugs enter the Yellow Squid along with the Dogs of Hell leader Jimmy the Bear. Coverblown He calls Spider-Man knowing that he'd love to be in on this but tells him to NOT BLOW HIS COVER, but Peter was rushing so he didn't pay attention to that last part. He arrives abruptly making his presence known once more throwing quips and such around, Flash stays in the shadows enraged. Peter easily defeats some of the thugs but is punched by a massive Dogs of Hell thug, as he begins to recover and all the thugs flee Flash exits defeating the thug with one punch. He was not Agent Venom, he was now unable to control the Symbiote. Peter battles Flash for a bit until Reed, Sue, Cyclops (a friend of Reed and member of the Illuminati), and Ben Grimm arrive via their jet. They easily contain Flash using a high tech machine that weakens the symbiote and begin to question Peter as S.H.I.E.L.D agents flood the scene. Breakout Heading to the Baxter Building Pre-Planning After some talking Reed tells Peter that they are taking Flash and the Symbiote to the Baxter Building and that was final. Peter agrees to such but tells him that he will be coming along to stay with his new friend and makes sure nothing bad happens to him, Cyclops then helps Peter and says it would be good if Peter came along since he has been a symbiote host in the past, Reed sighs by the end letting him come. Life or Death After an hour or so Flash wakes up surrounded by the heroes, he slightly panics but Sue explains whats happening. Flash calms down slightly but tells them that if he is separated both himself and the symbiote will die. Reed cuts off Scott as he begins to talk and tells him he will attempt to make sure that doesn't happen but it is important that they investigate the symbiote. After the heroes exit the room Flash and Peter talk sharing stories and Flash comes up with the idea to break the symbiote and himself out, he easily convinces Peter of helping him do so. Peter agrees and goes to distract the heroes inside the lab Peter makes up some excuse about a clearance issue with S.H.I.E.L.D while Flash sneaks by all of them and enters the machine holding the symbiote, he quickly suits up and exits the building heading to the final deal location in Central Park. Peter after seeing Flash escape makes up another lie and leaves while Reed quickly calls Code Red. Aftermath Flash makes way to Central Park to find Kingpin's thugs and members of the Savage Six and Crimemaster's gang, knowing his time is limited he enters the scene engaging with all the thugs. He begins using Jack o' Lanterns weapons against the thugs easily disposing of them. After finishing the thugs he chases after Crimemaster who is making an escape via the nearby van, he lands ontop of it and extends the symbiote to pop the tires, he leaps off and as it crashes he webs the vehicle to the ground and defeats Crimemaster as he exits. Thunderbolts gets called by Tony Stark while relaxing at Avengers Tower]] Clint Barton (Hawkeye) receives a call from Tony Stark about what happened and makes a few sly comments before denying his help with capturing Agent Venom. Afterwards he calls Nick Fury about what happened and talks about a program they we're starting up, Fury hangs up telling him he likes his choice.Category:Timeline Category:Events